


Please

by GodAndMonsters



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance, those two!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodAndMonsters/pseuds/GodAndMonsters
Summary: “Please,” the words tasted bitter on the redhead’s lips. She wasn’t familiar with them. She barley begged in her adult life. She swore to never beg again. Not for food, not for acceptance, not for love. Never for love.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Kudos: 110





	Please

“Please,” the words tasted bitter on the redhead’s lips. She wasn’t familiar with them. She barley begged in her adult life. She swore to never beg again. Not for food, not for acceptance, not for love. Never for love.

“I. Love. You.” She whispered. “I can’t lose you, not now.” ‘ _Not after I finally found you, found myself’_ the confession left unsaid but the blonde could detect it in teary brown eyes and shaking hands.

“Mildred,” Gwendolyn breath. “Mildred, I’m dying.. there’s no-“

“Please,” she repeated and kissing the soft palms of her lover, feeing their warmth on her lips and refusing to accept they might turn cold. “Just this one doctor,”

“Mildred,” she sighed and let her hands slide through red locks, a part of her envied the softness of her lover hair, the beautiful way it slides down her cheeks and tickle her wet lips. She missed her own hair. The way she spend hours on taming it and brushing it.

And she missed the way Mildred fingers used to slide through it, scratching her scalp and pulling her closer and closer.. “Ok,” she finally said. “Just this doctor”

“Thank you,” Mildred smiled through the tears and lean in to kiss her lover. Letting the force of her relief show through her trembling lips and needing hands.


End file.
